moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Eldendur Wildwolf
Ash Falah Dor! Appearance Eldendur is a fairly typical night-elf. He stands at seven feet and one inch, and weighs 236 pounds. He has long silvery white hair that flows down just past his shoulders. He has long pointed ears, one of which has a small ruby earring in it. He is fairly muscled from years of training, and has pronounced eyebrows. He has a light bluish complexion, which turns dark purple when he blushes. Distinctive Marks Eldendur has a few distinctive marks. The most noticable is a tatoo of a wolf on his forehead. Eldendur also has a burn mark/scar across his upper back, from when his house collapsed on him. He has three claw marks across his upper right chest.(Possibly from a wolf?) Summary Eldendur Wildwolf was born on 3/26/10463 BBH in Azsh-dal’ar, a little village on the outskirts of Zin-Azsharii. When Eldendur was 126 years old, a high-borne mage came to stay in his villages in. He recruited Eldendur to come and train as a mage with the other high-borne. As time passed Eldendur noticed a change in the way the high-borne used the magic, and he began to suspect something evil was up. He left back to his home village, and found it in flames being ransacked by Trolls. He quickly went to his house but he was too late to save his mother and father. He saved his brother, and they went (on a mount that his dad had dropped in his hand right before he died) to the closest orphanage. They then were adopted, and a few years later, the same tribe of trolls killed his adopted mother. He some how managed to kill the trolls in the village (with some mysterious help from the plants around him) and then was taken off into the woods by his mount. There he fell asleep for many years, but before starting off on his first hibernation, he saw a glimpse of a deer like figure (Cenarius). So stuff happened while he slept, and when he woke up it was right before the first battle with the burning legion (The Sundering). He took part in it on Malfurion's side, and he then started training with Malfurion and some other druids after that on the new continent. He became a well known Shan'do, and then formed Cenarion's Pack, a druidic organization that uses the power of the Wolf. (In a safe way, not like the Druids of the Scythe, and they almost never actually transformed into the pack form.) He worked to protect Azeroth, and harbored many of the Draenei during the second war. He continued to protect the rest of the world with the other races. When the Lich King first came to power, he and his brother went off to fight. His brother was kidnapped by the Lich King's minions, and was turned into a death knight, (although Eldendur just presumed him dead) launching Eldendur into a state of depression. He quit the army the next day, and traveled back to his adopted father to stay with him. When he got to Darnassus, he couldn't bear seeing the other Kaldorei and stayed in his room most of the time. Eventually he decided it was to the benefit of him and the other kaldorei for him to move away. He hiked down to the the port, and took the boat to Stormwind city where he spent most of his time in the different inns getting drunk. One day in the Lion's Pride Inn, he got into a fight with someone. A man tried to stop him from getting into the fight, and in reflex he punched the man. It turns out that this man was actually an old friend of his from his druidic training. He was quickly kicked out of the inn, and was taken to the stormwind jail. He was let out the next day, and he decided that he needed to turn his life around. He went to the nearest inn, and found and officer of the Stormwind Guard. He enlisted and for the next few years trained in the army. He then left the army and went back to Darnassus. He reformed his Cenarian's Pack, and enlisted in the Cenarian Circle. A few years later, during the curse of the Worgen, he was in the Emerald Dream when he encountered a worgen named Muroknar. He rescued him from the curse of the Worgen by getting him to the antidote, and they soon became good friends. He is still training with Malfurion, and is looking for a group to fight with and a group to call a family. He has heard news of a Death Knight who people call Death Wolf roaming The Eastern Kingdoms, who has a tattoo of a wolf on his forehead. He thinks this might be his brother, so he is also looking to find him. Personality Eldendur Wildwolf is a fairly flexible elf compared to others of his age. Instead of conforming to the old ways, he is willing to go against tradition, the Kaldorei, and The Alliance in order to help nature and other creatures. He is a rather serious person, with a realistic outlook. Now, this does not mean he will not joke around at all, but rather that he won't automatically predict the worst or the best to happen. Eldendur has a great respect for nature and for other beings, and will always try to help an animal, plant, or any other piece of nature if they are in need. Although he does feel compassion for all creatures, he has made plenty of enemies in his time, any of which he would be perfectly willing to rid the world from if given the opportunity. When it comes to general catagorizing of his personality, I would say he is an adventerous type. He is willing to interact with the other races and has many friends of the other races as well. Two of his best friends are a Worgen and a Draenie. (More to be added later.) His Current Situation Eldendur is currently continuing his training with Malfurion Stormrage after many years of hibernation in the Emerald Dream. He is currently spending some time trying to take back Ashenvale from the Horde. Although this is his main misison right now, he can be found right now in many different places as he is trying to find people to build an army out of to fight the Horde and the new Warchief in Ashenvale. He can be found in the Outlands for a good portion of the time, as he is on a quest for the Cenarian Pack. History Nature's Child The moon shone bright in the sky. Elune was pearing down on them that night, blessing them with her light. Lersina knew that this was the happiest moment of her life. Her newborn baby was in her arms, and his golden eyes glowed back at her. "He's beautiful," she said, "A perfect peice of nature." A shadow moved in the window. Lersina did not notice, but the baby looked over. A deer like figure peered in, when he noticed the child staring at him, he quickly turned and ran off into the forest. Childhood Eldendur Wildwolf was born on 3/26/10463 BBH in Azsh-dal’ar, a little village on the outskirts of Zin-Azsharii. His father was Din’salnar Moonwater and his mother was Lersina Wildwolf. His father was well known for his brand of night elf clothing, Fabric of Elune. His mother ran a small restaurant on the main road out of the high elf palace. Throughout his childhood, Eldendur was a happy playful type. He loved chasing wisps and befriending the Dryads and Keepers of the grove. He always had a connection with nature and felt the trees power, but everyone said that it was just him being to imaginative. Eldendur’s brother was born when he was 109 years old. His brothers name was Firbana Wildwolf. They became very attached over the next couple years and would go everywhere together. The Mage When Eldendur was 126 years old, a high-borne mage came to stay in his villages in. He said he was on his way back to Zin-Azshari. When he saw Eldendur, he immediately noticed that he had bright glowing amber eyes. Eldendur was enthralled by the amazing spells the high-borne was weaving and he started to try and talk to him. The high-borne offered him to come back to Zin-Azshari with him to start studying magic. He knew that Queen Azshara would be very pleased with such a promising pupil. He asked his parents, who were thrilled to have their own son go to study with Lord Xavius. His brother and himself were sad to part, but it was necessary for Eldendur to get the high education he wanted. The next day, he departed with the mage, and arrived at Zin-Azshari within the hour by traveling on the huge night-saber that was the common mount of his people. He stayed with the High-Borne’s family for the next hundred years. Over that time, he studied well. He became a fluent spell-caster and was one of the Queen’s top mages. As the years past, he started to notice a change. The well seemed to get darker and storms grew above it constantly. It also appeared to him that the High-Borne were using the well not for the benefit of the people or any research, but more for their own pleasure and entertainment. They seemed to have become obsessed manipulating the wells powers. He decided that maybe they should all shy away from using as much magic. When he went to tell his friends that he had made over the years, they all turned on him, disgusted with the thought of it. He lost many of his good companions and fell into a state of depression. On his two-hundred-and-second birthday, he packed his bags and left back to Azsh-dal’ar. A Fiery Heart On the road back home, he found that he smelled smoke in the air, and as he neared the end of his trek, he saw many sentinels riding back to Zin-Azsharii from the direction of his village. As he got to his village, he saw flames rising into the air. He quickly ran to his home, shielding himself from the crackling flames that engulfed everything around him. As he opened the door, he realized that his house was flaming. He froze in his tracks. He heard screaming. He couldn’t find the source, his mother seemed quite, lying on the floor, perfectly still. Playing dead maybe? She was always so clever.... His father wasn’t screaming either. He was cornered by some trolls. Eldendur’s head reeled. A sickening feeling burned his inside. He snapped back to his senses. He quickly ran to the only area free of trolls, the stairs. The stairs in his house were steep. As he rammed his feet against them, he felt a piece of his heart empty. He looked back and saw his father being ripped apart by some trolls. A wind suddenly whipped up in the house. Eldendur looked around for another spell caster who had made the wind but couldn't find it. He quickly jumped on top of the Trolls, knocking them to the ground. He smashed their heads into the floor and let a shard of wood pierce through the trolls throat. The wooden spike poked slightly through the front of the trolls esophagus. A drop of blood rolled down the trolls throat. He quickly throttled the remaining trolls, and with a strength he didn't know he had, threw them against the wall. He ran over to his mother, who he saw was still breathing. As he knelt down he heard a crackle from behind him. A bright light shot by him, hitting his mother. A totem was rooted in the ground behind him. Eldendur shot his hand out at the totem, turning it and making a fist. From across the room, the totem cracked, shattering and crumbling into the floor. He turned back to his mother. She was still on the ground, not breathing this time, and looked peaceful. "Mom?" he quietly murmured. "You okay, Mom?" A tear streaked down his face. A scream that he thought was just in his head resounded around the room. He closed his Mom's eyes, and crawled over to his father. "Eldendur? I-i-i-is is it you?" his father asked. He always had a little stutter. Eldendur had always thought that it was cool. "Dad, it's me!" Eldendur whispered. "Son," his dad reached out and grabbed Eldendur's shoulder, "I need you to listen to me. I don't think that I have much time left. I can already feel Elune calling me. Before I leave to join our brothers and sisters in the stars, I need you to know that I am very proud of you son. I love you, and you are so talented and amazing in every way. I could not have asked for a better son." His dad coughed. "I know... that... you love your magic, but I need you to do what I say. Last month, I had a dream...I dream't of a great sundering. The world as we knew it was destroyed, a dark fire swept across the land. Run my son, find a new practice. May Elune grant you strength..." His head dropped to the floor, and he quickly clenched his son's hand. Eldendur felt something metallic in between their hands. As his father squeezed his hand one last time, Eldendur felt his grip weaken, and their hands separated. Eldendur picked up his father and ran outside. He layed him down in the woods behind his house and started to run back. Without realizing it he had slipped the object that his father had given him into his pocket. He got back to the house and grabbed his mother's body, taking it outside and laying it in the woods next to his father's. "May Elune treat you well, my beloved parents." he whispered. A whitish glow surrounded them, "Elune must have heard my blessing!" he thought, "Good bye..." He sprinted back to his old home. He bolted up the stairs again, and grabbed his brother out of a burning room. The ashes sprung up around him, small red creatures biting at his skin, leaving him feeling burned and weak. He ran with his brother out of the house, a rafter stomped down on the ground behind them, reaching out with it's flaming hands to bring them back in. Eldendur whipped his black cape around his brother's back, uncovering a piece of his arm, but protecting his only family member left. Coming Soon What happens to Eldendur and his brother? Will they get out alive? Come back next week to find out! Comments Feel Free To Comment Here With Any Suggestions, Feedback, RP Requests or Anything Else! Category:Characters Category:Night Elf Category:Druids Category:Cenarion Circle